The Disappointment Face
by SunFactoryGirl
Summary: The feeling of being cheated on is always bad, trying to get over it is the hard part. Rated T for mild language and content. No Slash.


**The Disappointment Face **

**Disclaimer:** Anything that relates to Harry Potter does not belong to me, really, it doesn't.

**Now then, this is a one-time story. It was actually an english assignment, but I made a few changes here and there to make it into this. I hope you guys like it! Please review, it will make me very happy! Enjoy!**

There's this guy I used to know, that I think everyone in the world knows. Well, at least _our_ world. We used to be the best of friends, actually, it became more than that, more like a couple, lovers to be exact. Some even called us soul mates. At one point, I began to believe that we were soul mates, but now, years after, I realize how wrong and naïve I was.

We were perfect for each other. More like he was perfect for me. He was exactly the kind of guy that I had been looking for, the prince charming from my dreams. Well, he was a hero to everyone, after all, he was the boy who saved us all, the boy who lived. From the first time we touched each other's hands, to the first time he ran his fingers through my bushy brown hair, to the first time we kissed, to the first time we made love, it just felt so right. We didn't date long, because I knew, and so did he, that we were meant for each other. He had known each other for so many years, that well, dating just seemed so natural. The night he proposed to me, the night he told me he wanted me forever, was the most magical night of my life. That night, all my hopes and dreams came true. Everything was so perfect, and it stayed like that up until the point we started living together, outside of school, in the real world. I wanted to trust him, I really did, but I always had an issue with people when it came to the trust factor. In some ways, now that I look back on it, it was my woman's intuition kicking in. My father had cheated on my mom, and a few guys had lied to me in the past, so it was hard for me to trust men in general. Every time he would be out late at a quidditch practice, or say he was going out with some friends he had on the team, my mind would wonder, and it always brought me back to the same question, is he cheating on me? Sure, the love and everything was still there, but some days, it felt that it was slipping away, and it scared me.

One day, curiosity got the better of me, and I followed him to where he was suppose to be going to have a few drinks with the guys. Turns out it was a little posh apartment. I somehow managed to follow him to the room he was walking to on the first floor. He knocked on the door, and a pretty blonde came out, gave him a nice, long, wet kiss, and pulled him into the room. Hiding behind a plant in the hallway, I felt my knees go numb and I fell to the ground. How could this happen to me? This was suppose to be the man I was to marry and spend the rest of my life with. We weren't even married and already he's cheating on me. I wasn't angry, well at the moment all I wanted to do was to run in the room and hex them both to hell, but then, after relaxing a bit, I was so hurt and disappointed. That night, I went back to our apartment, packed up all my things, and left. He sent me many owls, and only after a week I answered him. We met over coffee at the Leaky Cauldron, and I told him everything I saw, how I felt, and as I got up to leave, I left the ring he gave me on the table. The look in his eyes was too hard for me to handle. They were so sad looking; he knew what he had just ruined. I couldn't look at him, all I saw was the disappointment he had caused me. I still see him around these days, and he still looks the same way I had seen him the day at the Leaky Cauldron. I moved on, and tried to fill my life with as much happiness as I could. Him on the other hand, is still grieving. Even though he slaps a smile on, I know him too well, with those green eyes of his filled with sorrow, I know he regrets his actions. I see that face sometimes in my dreams. Whenever I'm sad or having a bad day, that face comes to mind, and I brake down all over again. The disappointment face, as I like to call it, will forever haunt me. Sometimes I wish I could be back with him, but it would have never worked, because that face will forever remind me of that disappointment I felt that night, and will always remind me of the life I could have had.

**The End! Hope everyone liked it! I'm all for the H/Hr thing, but I've just been reading a lot of sad stories lately, so I guess I just got inspired. Now, go and review!**


End file.
